What A Wonderful World
by AriannaAloki
Summary: What happens when Miyavi is adopted at 17 by a german family? Lemons, Limes, Twincest, Rape, and Abuse to come later.
1. Wildfire

**_What A Wonderful World_**

The gang and I were sitting in our usual spot at church, in the very back in the last row, singing whatever song it was that decided to creep up on us until youth group started. Kyo and I were having a blast, singing the lead vocals as always, and being a disruption to everyone, getting weird stares everytime one of us started to scream the lyrics. Toshiya, Kaoru, and Die were singing and playing along with us, while Mana and Shinya barely paid attention. They were busy trying to fix each others hair. Toshiya had ahold of some of Adam's drum sticks and was tapping the sticks along the pew to give us a beat. Kaoru has Alex's bass, and Die had Darby's guitar. The youth leaders didn't mind if we used their stuff as long as we gave them back before the sermon started.

I was sitting in a weird position so that I could see who came in and who I had to put up with tonight in small group. Some times I really wished I wasn't a girl, because the small groups were separated by sex, and all my friends just so happened to be very androgynous guys. I really did have almost no friends here, except for one: Steph. She's basically the only girl that I got along with, but she hadn't been seen around here for a really long time, and I figured she wasn't going to be here again this week.

Kyo and I kept up our singing though, laughing all the way. Turning around, I saw something interesting, and paused. The guys all looked at me strange. There was nothing that could stop me from singing unless it seemed like it was really important, or if it looked like it was something polite that needed to be done at that time. They each followed my eyes and Shinya barked out a laugh. Mana only smiled.

There was a new kid, a boy, sitting in the pew across from us. He had messy brown hair with light highlights, a lip and noes ring, from what I could see, and black feminine glasses. He kept his hands in his sweatshirt pockets, and kept his eyes on the ground.

I stood up, grinning. "I think I might just go introduce myself to him."

"Alright, but be easy on him. You don't want to scare the little guy like you do with everyone else." Kaoru snickered. He really got on my nerves sometimes with even the simplest remarks. I really don't understand why, but I just shook it off, just like I do with everything else he said.

I walked away from the safe corner I knew and headed toward the new kid, smiling. The wallet chain hanging from my pants echoed when I sat down beside him. He looked up at me slightly nervous.

"I-Is this you're seat? I'll g-gladly move s-somewhere else if it i-is." He stuttered almost every word in very rough english. I shook my head 'no' and smiled warmly at him. Kaoru must have been right when he said I scare everybody. "Oh, O-ok then. My name is Miyavi."

My brow furrowed, but my smile stayed. His rough english was very adorable. "Miyavi, hu? Nice to meet you Miyavi. I'm Arianna, but you can call me Ari if you please. So I take it you're new around here right?"

"Y-Yeah." He nodded in response.

"So got any brothers or sisters?"

He nodded again. "Yea, 2 brothers. Their twins. But, we're not related or anything. I was a-adopted not that long ago by this g-german family."

"Adopted? But you're what, 17?" I looked at him confused.


	2. Brothers

**_What A Wonderful World_**

"Yep, and Bill and T-Tom are both 19." Miyavi still hasn't looked up from the ground yet. "So what a-about you Arianna?" A small smile was evident on his face.

"I'm 17. The only family I really have is those guys over there. You know, you should come and sit-." I was cut off by the door that came flying open beside me, a tall man in baggy, ghetto clothes and dread locks came walked in with a feminine looking boy with tight clothes and messy hair following him close behind. The boy's hair looked like it was its own threat to the ozone layer. It was hard to make out the Rasta haired boy's face because the hat he wore threw shadows over his face in the already to dark room.

I stood up when the man with the dread locks had grabbed Shinya and started yelling at him. Kyo stood up as well, taking the man and pulling him violently away from Shinya.

The taller man who came in with the angry one started to shout. "Tomi! Tomi please! This is a church for Christ's sake! Don't do this here!" He was pleading to the other.

"Don't you start with me, Bill!" He shouted back at him. He moved to get up, eyes following Bill and Shinya, but Kyo held him still.

"Are you ok? My brother didn't mean to grab or yell at you." Bill's calm words soothed Shinya slightly. Mana had moved back to Shinya's side, which gave him more comfort. His arms wrapped around the smaller ones waist and he held him gently, giving gentle kisses to the teen's forehead to help still him.

I started moving over to where Kyo was holding Tom, while Miyavi tried to stay hidden behind me. His eyes were back on the ground again.

"What the hell is your problem bitch boy?" I glared down at him. His hat was still hiding his face.

"I don't need to explain myself to someone like you." He never looked up.

My heavy steel-toed boot slammed down just below his groin, positioned so that if I were to move my foot downward even slightly, the Rasta boy would be in a load of pain. "You tried to hurt one of my friends, of course you have to explain yourself. Now _talk_." My foot twitched slightly out of anger, causing a small wimper and his body to stiffen faintly.

It did, however, cause him to raise his head and look at me finally. His features were stunning. He looked very much like the feminine looking boy, Bill, who came in with him. His eyes were a deep, warm chocolate, and he wore a lip ring on the lower left side of his lip. All his features were smooth. Almost as if he was cut straight out of silk or velvet. Staring into his eyes though would make even the happiest person in the world feel deathly alone, though. It was almost as if he was looking right threw me.

"Look, I'm just looking for that ungrateful bastard my parents call our brother, and that drag queen over there happens to look a lot like him." My foot pushed down at his word choice, and he sucked in a hard breath.

"Wrong answer, try again." His eyes stayed shut for a few moments, and I felt a tinge of relief. Subconsciously, my hand started to reach for his face to trace the tan lids that covered those cold orbs, but a hand tightened on my shoulder and stopped me. Miyavi was still right behind me, his head poking around my shoulder to watch what was happening.

"Look you stupid who-." A strangled groan erupted from his throat as the boot pressed harder. He bit his lower lip to try to divert the pain to another area. Eventually, the boy that was with him gave in.

"Tom wasn't lying. We really are looking for our brother. His name is Miyavi, and your friend happened to look a lot like him here in the dark." Bill said. His eyes were warm, inviting even. Much unlike those of his brothers.

I sighed. My eyes never left Tom's though while I spoke. "So these are your brothers?"

Miyavi moved out from behind me. "Y-Yeah. That's B-Bill, and h-he's Tom." He pointed in the direction of both boys when naming them, never lifting his face up from the ground. Tom moved to get up when his name was said, but my boot still held him in place.

"I'm sorry about all of the inconveniences here, really. I think it would be best if we could all just go back home." Bill stared at the group and his brothers, looking to see if there was any way in which he could get his family out without any further problems.

Kyo rolled his eyes and answered back. "Hey. No problem. But, Miyavi can stay here and hang with us if he likes for a while, if it's cool with you."

"It's fine with me. Miyavi can stay as long as he likes." I rested head on my hand, which was being propped up by my leg, which was still on the pew between Tom's legs, causing another pained groan from Tom.


	3. HalfPipe

**_What A Wonderful World_**

The rest of Wildfire went on pretty well. Rachel, the girls youth leader, gave a sermon about why you shouldn't tell your peers, especially your church, that you like to play with Ouija boards late at night with your grandmother. She went on explaining how she wanted to figure out what would pull someone to do such a thing, and then told how she searched the internet and found all of these bad experiences with them. The gang cracked up laughing and Kaoru kept making bad puns at me for it. They knew I was the only one who had an Ouija board at home, so that left me the prime suspect for what caused tonight's sermon.

Miyavi and his brothers had stayed, and after the sermon, Miyavi followed Kyo and Toshiya closely to the boys small group, while his brothers wondered around aimlessly, conversing with whomever seemed interested in talking to them.

I felt the slightest bit of regret for having to leave Miyavi for an hour to be in a group of girls who I can _not _stand.

The minutes ticked on for what seemed like forever before we were released into the kitchen to eat. The girls ended long after the boys, and I found Miyavi sitting alone outside on the broken half pipe behind the church.

"Hey Miya. What's up? Get tired of the guys already?" I laughed, and could see a faint hint of a smile on the corner of his lip. It soon faded away.

"No, n-not really. I just thought t-they got t-tired of having me h-hanging around them." He pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his head on his knees, hair hiding his eyes. It was almost like he was trying to shut himself in.

"Miya, come on, don't sit like that. How about we sit like this ok?" I sat down beside him, moving him around so that he ended up with his head on my lap, forcing him to look up at me. I smiled down at him, thumb brushing his cheek lightly.

"A-Ari... I'm s-sorry about Tom. H-He didn't me-mean to grab y-your friend... He just w-wanted me... He a-always wants m-me." He turned his face towards my stomach, hiding away from anyone else who may be able to see. Light sobs were soon to follow, the hem of my shirt dampening slightly.

"It's ok Miya." I barely whispered back. "Hey, how about you come stay with me and the guys tonight? I have a feeling you need to get away from your bother for a night. You don't need to explain anything, and the guys won't mind if you stayed. There's plenty of room at home. You just need to call you parents ok? You can use my phone if you like." I smiled, looking away towards the sounds of footsteps. Tom was being dragged over to us by Bill. I rolled my eyes at the duo, and then turned back to Miyavi.

He sat up, nodded, taking my phone when I started to hand it to him, and then corrected me. His stuttering was starting to slow again. "Alright, but its just m-mom though. Simone is divorced, o-or at least getting a divorce."

"Miyavi! Don't you dare say a word about my mother! She's not even yours to talk about!" Tom tried to reach out for him, but Bill stopped him.

"Tom, calm yourself. Please." He pulled his twin close, staring into his eyes, and sighed. He then turned to his younger brother, glancing over at Tom one last moment before speaking. "Miyavi, you know he isn't taking any of this very well. Please, if you do bring it up again, do it in private or somewhere he wouldn't be able to hear. I don't like seeing him _hit_ you." His hands soon met his mouth, like he was trying to erase what he just said.

Tom smirked while my mouth was left agape. Warm wind coasted by in the momentary silence. He crossed his arms and stood closely behind the taller boy. His eyes almost looked black with disgust.

"What was that you said, Bill?" His voice was deep, haunting even. "You wouldn't mind repeating yourself for us, would you? I mean, it's not like you don't have anything better to do right?"

Miyavi scooted closer to where I sat, fear evident all throughout him. His leg shook apprehensively. He looked like a deer in headlights; not knowing whether to stay put or run for his life. Quickly, I hopped to my feet, bringing Miyavi up with me. His slender hands trembled as they laced with mine.

"Come on Bill. Say it, say it again. Do it for me." Tom was still pressing Bill to repeat himself.

"I… I…" Bill stared at me, as if I had the answer he needed. He swallowed hard; head hanging in shame, voice barely even a whisper. "I didn't say anything, Tom."

"Hmm, right. And I'm gay. Tell the god damn truth Bill!" A large calloused hand disappeared into Bill's mess of hair and ripped his head back brutally.

There was no screaming. Everything just stopped. Miyavi and I froze where we stood, staring at the twins. Tom now wore a horrified look upon his face with Bill still in his grasp motionless.


	4. Fight or Flight

**_What A Wonderful World_**

Bill's face was expressionless. There was a small visible rise and fall in his chest, but that was hard to see from the way his body was arching against his brother. I stared bemused with Miyavi at my side. His nails dug into the back of my hand as he squeezed it harder. He was trembling at the sight of his step brother in the hands of Tom.

"Y-you leave him a-alone!" His voice was quiet, yet still demanding.

The sound of the younger brother made the dread head's façade change from horror to a look of amusement. "Why Miyavi? Does it hurt more to see Bill like this rather than it is you?" He smiled at the younger one, twisting the already twined hair of his twin a little more.

Miyavi's face darkened fearfully for whom he considered his older brother. My fingers were losing feeling as he squeezed harder. I sighed. "Miyavi… Tom. Let him go, now."

He scoffed, "Why should I listen to a slutty little dyke like you? Hmm? It isn't like you have anything to lose in this. So just back the hell out of it."

The guys were just leaving the church to come outside when they saw Bill and I fall to the ground. You could hear a loud thud as his skull connected with concrete, and a hint of blood was in the air after my nose and cheek made contact with the gravel. "Shiete…"

Kaoru laughed as he came running up with the guys. "Awesome cussing cover Arianna. Really."

"Kaoru, this really isn't the time for that, now go help that kid with the hair." Kyo always had a habit with barking orders at people. "Miyavi, go back to Mana and Shinya. I'll take care of the Arianna and that dead head here."

Miyavi nodded, and quickly ran back towards the elegant Lolita's.

Kyo didn't speak much anymore after taking one look at my face. He quickly went to work on Tom, fist flying over fist. Japanese was flying through the air as his hands connected to the boys face. It was all over in a few minutes though. Jonah came out and saw what was going on, and came running over and stopped the fight.

"You boy's better have a good reason for this." Was all that was heard as Jonah took Kyo and Tom back into the church.

Miyavi didn't move. His eyes were locked onto his brother. I stared on at him, not sure what exactly to do. Mana and Shinya both took and wrapped their arms around Miyavi, Mana rubbing his back gently, whispering sweet, calming words to him. Kaoru stood beside me, frowning. "Man, that was too short. Ari you should have been able to take him. What happened?"

I shook my head. "Fuck, I don't know. I guess it was the fact that he grabbed that kid. I didn't want to beat him up. He's innocent."

"And in your secret words, that means you think he's cute." Kaoru smiled to himself. "Here I though you and Kyo would have been a thing, damn. Well now, I'll have to break the news to him…"

My eyes went wide, then turned into a deep glare, "What does any of that have to do with what just happened right now? Seriously Kaoru."

Sighing, I went over to the girlish looking boy, and pulled him up to his feet. "You okay kid?"

"Yeah." He smiled slightly, but the blood coming from the corner of his lips told me other wise. "Can I stay with you guys tonight too? It will be better for mom if someone went along with Miyavi."

Miyavi kept his eyes to the floor. Something told me that he wasn't going to talk much anymore. Bill watched him just as carefully. He walked towards the building, and we started to follow. He turned and looked directly at us. "Can we go home now?"

"Yea, sure. I just need to grab the keys. Kaoru?" Kaoru nodded, and ran up to the church first, coming back to us with my wallet and keys. Mana and Shinya pulled out their makeup and tried to patch up Bill's face thinking he would take longer.

Kyo was walking back towards us, rolling his eyes and muttering things to himself. When he reached us, his arms went around my waist. "Let's get out of here koibito. Jonah is pissed. The quicker we leave, the better."

Toshiya and Die stared. "Koibito? Kyo, since when have you been calling Ari that? Seriously." Toshiya's expression looked almost expectant, while Die looked like wanted to punch something.

"Yeah Kyo. Since when did you start calling me that?" My eyes flashed to Kaoru, who refused to look at me. Miyavi's face was on the floor again. I sighed. Kaoru must have said something when he ran inside. I'll kill him for it later. "Whatever. To the car. And hurry. Lets go before your brother comes back out."

Bill nodded, Miyavi did too, and we all headed to my car, Toshiya headed to his. "Kaoru, Die, Kyo. You're with me. Bill, Mana, Shinya, Miyavi. You're with Arianna."

They nodded, and they all split up, hopping into the two cars. We started the engines, and looked over at the other. Toshiya nodded at me, and I smiled. Within seconds, we started pulling two doughnuts, drifted around the church, and sped off home.


End file.
